


Cars, CATS, and Coincidences

by ReaperWriter



Series: New York State of Mind [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Unusuals, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Crack Fic, Crime Scenes, Crossover, Darcy Lewis Crossover Week, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaperWriter/pseuds/ReaperWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does S.H.I.E.L.D. have a cloning project? Or, Darcy takes a field trip to the 2nd Precinct of the NYPD.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars, CATS, and Coincidences

It happened in her third month in New York. She had been hurrying back from a cross town meeting on behalf of Phil Coulson with a supplier of, of all things, combat boots. (“You’re a girl…” Phil had said, eyeing her up and down. “Go see a man about shoes for me.”)

As she was hurrying back through midtown, cutting down Broadway from the Starbucks at 1655, a chai latte in hand, when a woman in…a leotard body suit, face paint, a fur wig and a tail darted out across traffic and made it four lanes before getting clipped by a big black town car.

“Fuck,” she said, dropping the latte. The car kept going, oblivious, but the cab behind it had screeched to a halt as a dozen of bystanders pulled out cell phones to snap pictures and call 911.

Ten minutes later, Darcy was holding the woman’s head steady when the paramedics and the cops arrived. She was now going to be late for her 3pm with Fury.  After giving the patrol cop her most winning smile and a promise of her first born kid if she didn’t show up, she got permission to stop into the 2nd Precinct that evening and give her statement to the detective on duty.

When she walked into the director’s office with blood on her shirt, Fury and Coulson almost lost their shit, the her description of the victim caused them both to question whether this was the start of some alien invasion, until Darcy pointed out the news headline on his desk about the auditions underway for the big revival of _CATS_ at the Winter Garden theater. “My grandmother took me to see a touring company. T.S. Eliot must have been on some really good drugs when he wrote that book.”

So now, she was hoping out of a cab at the 2nd precinct. She figured she would be in and out in 20 minutes tops. She hadn’t counted on the full moon, and the sheer craziness of the division. It took two hours of sitting and waiting before a guy who looked like a kid in her Bar and Bat Mitzvah class came up to her.

“Ms. Lewis? I’m Detective Delahoy. If you’d follow me?” She started down the hall when a familiar looking guy caught her eye.

“Clint?” she called, confused when the man kept going towards the squad room.

Delahoy steered her into an interview with another cop, a black man wearing a bullet proof vest. She detailed for them her direction on the street, and drew on their diagram to show where the woman, another Broadway baby wannabe, had darted out, where the car had gone. She was even able to give a partial plate on the town car. Both men nodded and murmured approvingly.

She cooled her heels while the one called Banks went to type her statement and Delahoy grabbed her something they were calling coffee. Finally, after three and a half hours, she was ready to go, and stepped into the hall to call a cab. That’s when she saw him again.

“Clint!” she called. “Clint!” She hurried after, finally catching the guy’s arm and he turned…and it was Clint, but not Clint. The face was the same, the hair was the right color, but the eyes gave away a lot more than she ever saw from Clint. “I’m sorry, you look just like…huh. That is completely freaky.”

“Detective Jason Walsh,” he said, putting a hand out. She shook it. “Can I help you find your friend?”

“Oh, no, sorry.” She fumbled, shifting her hobo bag up her shoulder. “I mean, he should be home for the night, which is why I was confused…Darcy, by the way. Lewis. I mean, I’m Darcy Lewis.”

“Nice to meet you, Ms. Lewis,” the guy said, grinning.

She looked at him again. It really was uncanny. “I don’t suppose you’re from Iowa, are you, Detective?” She asked, making a mental note to have Coulson run the guy. It was totally freaking her out.

“New York, born and bred,” he said. “You need a cab?”

“I’ll call one,” she said. Maybe someone had made an advance on human cloning. “Thanks.”

“No problem,” he said. “Protect and serve, right? You have a good night.” With that, he turned and headed down the stairs, joined by a brunette girl not much older than Darcy.

“Who was that?” she heard the woman ask.

“Who knows,” he responded. “It’s the 2nd. Another night, another weirdo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if this is more or less crack-tastic than the last one. Story #2 for Darcy Lewis Crossover Week


End file.
